<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five stages by Ivladara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763816">Five stages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivladara/pseuds/Ivladara'>Ivladara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic), V for Vendetta - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivladara/pseuds/Ivladara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Огнистые сполохи затихали в темноте ноябрьского неба, в темноте коридоров, в темноте внутреннего взора: росчерки сверкали и растворялись, а в их наслоении угадывался контур гротескной улыбки под широкими полями шляпы.<br/>Уткнувшись лицом в черную ткань дублета, Иви гасила новые и новые приливы рыданий, боясь захлебнуться, если они затопят ее келью доверху. Если никто не отворит дверь и не скажет: "Ты свободна, Иви Хэммонд"</p><p>The fiery flashes died down in the darkness of the November sky, in the darkness of the corridors, in the darkness of the inner gaze: the flourishes sparkled and dissolved, and in their layering one could discern the outline of a grotesque smile under the wide brim of a hat.<br/>Burying her face in the black fabric of the doublet, Evie stifled more and more waves of sobs, fearing to choke if they flooded her cell to the top. If no one opens the door and says, "You are free, Evie Hammond"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evey Hammond/V</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Отрицание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Чёрный маяк и смотритель не ждут вестей,<br/>Любить одиночество — значит ему служить,<br/>А позади только ночь и безлюдная степь,<br/>Только черта, за чертою — пропасть во ржи.<br/>В тесной каморке карты, постель и хлеб.<br/>Что мы храним, мой маяк? Наше море мертво,<br/>И почему это небо из сотни неб,<br/>Выбрано, чтобы не видеть в нём ничего?<br/>Звёзды исчезли, стоит зажечь керосин.<br/>Эра сменяет эру, твердит календарь.<br/>Только одно, для чего остаётся сил:<br/>Спрашивать — я колокольня или звонарь?<br/>Свет или лампа, музыка или струна?<br/>Кем я хочу умереть, когда подрасту?<br/>Делай своё вино, не проси вина,<br/>Будь же объятым огнём у всех на виду.<br/>Там, где тебя сейчас нет, за пределом ума,<br/>Строится мир для которого ты рождён —<br/>Будешь потом новой книгой лежать в домах,<br/>Пусть они знают, куда тебя вёз Харон.<br/>Ну, а сейчас — временная петля, пространственный крюк.<br/>Для друга письмо на столе, как последняя нить.<br/>«Привет, я — смотритель и не знаю куда смотрю.<br/>Я — чёрный маяк и не знаю кому светить»<br/>© Дарья Соль</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мерно гудел привод, опуская лифт сквозь ветхое здание вокзала Виктория. В щелях дверной решетки мелькали пустующие этажи, блики тусклого ночного света падали из разбитых окон на бетонную крошку пола. Этажи унеслись ввысь, сквозь толщу породы лифт погрузился в темноту. Иви успела хорошо запомнить этот маршрут.<br/>
Когда мотор затих, и с металлическим лязгом лифт остановился, Иви вышла в каменный лабиринт, один из концов которого, она знала, открывался в центральный зал Галереи Теней. В обступившем мраке еще сверкали взрывы и фейерверки, что несколько минут назад разнесли Парламент. Иви до сих пор не видела ничего, кроме цветных вспышек, и, боясь пропустить нужный поворот, вела по шероховатым стенам кончиками пальцев, багровыми от чужой крови.<br/>
— Па-пара-пара па-парам-пам-пам… — шептала она знакомую мелодию.<br/>
В ушах еще звенело от грохота взрывов, и сквозь него Иви не различала даже звука собственных шагов в пустоте каменной кишки.<br/>
— Па-пара-пара па-парам-пам-пам… — шептала она, и слезы текли по обветренным губам. Торжественная увертюра Чайковского. Иви слышала ее лишь дважды: ровно год назад и сегодня, пятого ноября.<br/>
Левая рука провалилась в пространство. Иви свернула следом.</p><p>За обшитой металлом дверью было светло и тепло, горели десятки негасимых огней: восточные фонарики из цветного стекла, парчовые абажуры и керосиновые лампы, куда V встроил патроны вместо фитилей, были разбросаны по резным столикам и полкам, по углам, венчали груды довоенных книг. Гоняли масло чугунные калориферы, пощелкивая термостатами и не позволяя сырости и холоду проникать в обитель. Иви вдохнула знакомые запахи пыли, канифоли, пряностей, выделанной кожи, сухого камня, амбры и роз… Затворив за собой дверь, она робко шагнула в зал, кутаясь в черный дублет, сидящий явно не по размеру.<br/>
Перед светящимся музыкальным аппаратом она остановилась и подняла руку, но долго не решалась нажать запуск: застыла недвижно и слушала тишину, силясь различить в ней знакомую поступь. Но горло сдавило очередным всхлипом, и она судорожно набрала воздуха в грудь:<br/>
— <i>Горе налегает сильнее, если заметит, что ему поддаются!</i> — громко, звонко, с чужой интонацией продекламировала Иви.<br/>
— <i>А музыка глушит печаль…</i> — добавила она едва слышно и запустила пластинку, оставив красный отпечаток на клавише.</p><p>Всего год назад, в ее первый вечер в Галерее, V прижимал ее к груди и гладил по волосам, и утирал размазанную по лицу тушь. Он говорил: «Иви Хэммонд плачет, плачет, как ребенок — ведь она и есть ребенок. Плачет, потому что ее вечный кошмар наконец закончился».<br/>
Отерев слезы рукавом, Иви пошла в кухонный угол, чтобы зажечь конфорку под закопченным чайником. Она помнила, как V ставил на стол фарфоровую чашку с клеймом прошлого столетия на донце, а потом открывал шкаф и поочередно принюхивался к банкам чая, выбирая сегодняшний аромат. Раньше Иви даже не догадывалась, что после войны где-то еще растет чай. «О, номенклатура великодушно с нами поделилась…» — сказал тогда V и усмехнулся под маской.<br/>
Его наследница выбрала Эрл Грей. Насыпала заварку в ситечко с фантазийной ручкой, залила кипятком и села за полированный стол. Разморенная теплом жилища, почти убаюканная тихой мелодией, она натянула рукава дублета на окровавленные ладони и обняла стенки чашки. «Так надо: пей, пей мелкими глотками и успокаивайся» — говорил ей когда-то V. Она пила через силу. Так надо.</p><p>Умывалась она тоже через силу: аккуратно сняв черный дублет и повесив на крючок в уборной, разделась и обливалась водой, стоя в бронзовом тазу, и нежно водила мылом по рукам, смывая чужую кровь.<br/>
Голая и мокрая, она вернулась в свою келью и села на постель, уложив черный дублет на коленях. Она смотрела сквозь запертую дверь и чутко вслушивалась, как тогда, давно, лежа на холодом полу одиночной камеры, вот только шагов снаружи уже не боялась. Но от тишины лишь звенело в ушах. Сломанная ознобом, Иви забралась под одеяло, свернулась дрожащим клубком и закрыла глаза.<br/>
Огнистые сполохи затихали в темноте ноябрьского неба, в темноте коридоров, в темноте внутреннего взора: росчерки сверкали и растворялись, а в их наслоении угадывался контур гротескной улыбки под широкими полями шляпы. Без голоса, одними губами Иви шептала:<br/>
— <i>Каким бы счастьем было для меня<br/>
Проснувшись утром, увидать воочью<br/>
Тот ясный лик в лучах живого дня,<br/>
Что мне светил туманно мертвой ночью…</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Гнев</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иви проснулась. В щель под дверью кельи сочился приглушенный свет Главного зала и все те же привычные звуки: щелчки обогревателей, шорохи вентиляции. Прошел час? Два? День? V никогда не гасил свет в Галерее, и сутки здесь не сменялись: «Глубоко под землей темнота слишком сильно давит на смертных». Горел ночник, разгоняя мрак у постели, и стоявшая рядом каменная голова Будды не первое столетие следила за чужими снами из своей Нирваны. Под его благостной улыбкой Иви снова закрыла глаза.<br/>V шел во мраке коридоров, оставляя кровавый след от станции метро до самой Галереи Теней.<br/>— Иви… — позвал он и споткнулся на лестнице. Схлопнулись крылья плаща, маска глухо ударилась о камни пола. — Иви, слушай внимательно…</p><p>Иви проснулась. Вырвалась из сна, вскинулась испуганным подранком.<br/>— Тихо… Тихо… — сказала она себе и постаралась научиться дышать заново. — Ти-хо…<br/>Голая и босая, она вышла из кельи в зал, под блики старинного оружия, под взгляды героев прошлого, поглощенных страстями и горестями, застывшими на холстах, в мраморе и бронзе, в молчаливый покой под каменными сводами.<br/>Чашка в кухонном углу стояла нетронутой. Чайник остыл. Налив воды, Иви жадными глотками смыла с горла горько-соленое послевкусие слез и, дрожа, будто от лихорадки, поспешила вернуться в постель, пока та не растеряла тепло.<br/>V лежал на полу, и кровь из его ран текла меж полированных камней.<br/>— Иви, слушай внимательно, — говорил он. — Тот, кого я ждал, пришел…<br/>Кровавый след тянулся по коридорам до самых ее рук, и пальцы во сне до боли сжимали жесткую черную ткань.</p><p>Иви проснулась. Будто шорох донесся снаружи: лист бумаги слетел со стола, полой плаща задели шероховатую стену. Выскользнув из постели и накинув сорочку, Иви вышла наружу.<br/>— Тот, кого ты ждал… — шептала она и невесомо плыла по контуру зала, приближаясь к оружейной стойке, — может он все еще быть здесь? — она успела взять кинжал, когда из коридора донесся звук удаляющихся шагов.<br/>Белесым призраком пошла Иви следом, стылыми и сырыми коридорами, в зал, который для себя всегда называла Театральным, куда впадала лестница к станции метро и где бледные маски усмехались в темноте с толпы манекенов. Терракотовой армии V. Знакомый голос повлек ее в их лабиринт:<br/>— <i>В тот черный день (пусть он минует нас!),<br/>Когда увидишь все мои пороки,<br/>Когда терпенья истощишь запас<br/>И мне объявишь приговор жестокий…</i><br/>— Новая игра, да? Ты столько раз держал всех за дураков… — не то вслух, не то в мыслях ответила она и дернула маску с фигуры, вставшей на пути.<br/>— <i>Когда, со мной сойдясь в толпе людской,<br/>Меня едва одаришь взглядом ясным,<br/>И я увижу холод и покой<br/>В твоем лице, по-прежнему прекрасном…</i><br/>— Я же сама уложила твое тело в поезд, я опустила рычаг... — тихо пробормотала она и крикнула куда-то вверх: — Ты мертв, V! Скажи, что ты мертв! Мертв!! <br/>Иви одну за другой срывала окружившие ее улыбки, пока не осталась последняя, но когда та медленно сползла с высокой фигуры, то оголила лишь безликий остов.<br/>— Шут! Фигляр! Психопат!.. — всхлипнула Иви и швырнула маску в неумолкающую пустоту, слепо рассекла лезвием деревянную стойку и полы плаща, попятилась и споткнулась, налетев в темноте на другой манекен. — Ты бросил меня, бросил здесь одну!!!<br/>— <i>В тот день поможет горю моему<br/>Сознание, что я тебя не стою,<br/>И руку я в присяге подниму,<br/>Все оправдав своей неправотою…</i><br/>Казалось, уже рядом, совсем рядом, и оставалось бежать на звук, упасть на колени и искать. Знакомая фактура: пластик, гладкий, согретый… Отбросив нож, Иви подняла предмет в непослушные руки.<br/>— <i>Меня оставить вправе ты, мой друг,<br/>А у меня для счастья нет заслуг.</i><br/>— Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит… — все повторяла она и плакала, сидя на каменном полу, и водила мокрыми от слез пальцами по знакомым граням застывшего лица. Невидимый в темноте, кровавый след обрывался под ее бедрами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Торг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <i>Вот умер человек. Кладем его в могилу — и вместе с ним добро, что сделать он успел? И помним только то, что было в нем дурного?</i><br/>Проснувшись, Иви взяла маску с соседней подушки.<br/>— Не язви, — нахмурилась она. — Ты хотел, чтобы я стала хозяйкой Галереи? Значит, пора начать еще один курс обучения. Посмотрим, какие двери ты мне откроешь на этот раз…<br/>Снаружи дождь или уже снег? Ночь или день? Иви неторопливо размышляла об этом, заваривая чай по утреннему обычаю V. Как и он, поставила на стол фарфоровое блюдо, сливочное масло и потянулась за хлебом, какой после войны не готовили ни в одной пекарне города, когда нашла на полке записку:<br/><i>«Соединить пшеничную муку<br/>И отруби, фундук и курагу,<br/>Раствор дрожжей на молоке долить,<br/>И унцию оливкового масла…»</i> — было выведено аккуратной прописью.<br/>Легко было представить, как руки в черных перчатках держат стальное перо над листом блокнота, подрезают секатором розы, вскрывают ножом чью-то брюшную полость. Представить, как эти же руки, оголенные, готовят пищу, оказалось несколько сложнее.<br/>— Ты мог часами декламировать Шекспира по памяти, но рецепт хлеба зачем-то записал… — удивилась она.<br/>Гай Фокс лишь иронично улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>Из шести дверей Главного зала, успела понять Иви, одна вела к выходу на поверхность и на платформу станции Виктория, две — в личные покои, еще две — в анфилады залов поменьше, и еще одна — в глухой коридор, заложенный на торце свежей кирпичной кладкой, который V обозначил табличкой «мастерские и технические помещения». Помня свой короткий путь от заточения к свободе, Иви догадывалась, что находится за новой стеной, и хотела только, чтоб та была потолще.<br/>Еще полгода назад, коротая время за книгами в жилой части Галереи, Иви сама себе очертила границы дозволенного своей комнатой и главным залом, думая об остальных пространствах, как о запретной чужой территории. Теперь она поочередно подняла латунные рубильники на щитке рядом с кухней, и, когда свет каскадом зажегся в переходах, отправилась осматривать владения.<br/>Книги в Галерее Теней лежали повсюду: в помещении с резервным генератором и водяным котлом, рядом с насосами, опущенными глубоко в артезианскую скважину, и с консолью управления вентиляцией. Схемы электрических разводок и труб подачи и отведения воды, описание систем всевозможных фильтраций и адсорбций. Инструменты и запасные детали были аккуратно уложены в ящики рядом и подписаны бирками: вентили, выключатели, переходники, гвозди, проволоки, клещи.<br/>— Двадцать лет на подготовку твоей революции. Чтобы разобраться в твоей инженерии, уйдет не меньше…<br/>В рефрижераторе, занимавшем отдельное помещение, Иви дышала паром и стирала иней с рядов расфасованных запасов: в строгом соответствии с домовой книгой, найденной у входа, где напротив каждого наименования значился день, время и путь, по которому, очевидно, проходил поезд с соответствующим провиантом.<br/>В химической лаборатории, озираясь на загадочный блеск реторт и стараясь держаться подальше от хрупкой системы возгонки, Иви осмелилась только взять со стола одну из многих тетрадей, а полистав ее, убедиться, что ничего не смыслит в рядах формул и структурных начертаний.<br/>В швейной мастерской — огладить золотисто-черный, расписной изгиб машинки с маркировкой «Singer 1899», покоящейся на чугунном остове, и взять с раскроечного стола большие, несомненно острые ножницы с облезлыми ручками:<br/>— Конечно, в бутиках на Оксфорд-стрит не продают дублеты и плащи…<br/>В длинной оранжерее, разделенной на отсеки полиэтиленовыми перегородками, Иви с интересом перебирала пособия по выращиванию и применению растений, описания регулировки климата, полива и досветки. Из уважения к старым изданиям ни в одной из книг V не делал пометок, но переплеты заметно прибавили в объеме от вложенных между страниц записок с комментариями.<br/>— Наверное, мне правильнее было бы шагнуть за тобой в поезд и кануть во тьму, — вздохнула Иви задумчиво и села на ящик с удобрениями. — Но кто бы тогда присматривал за твоими розами и пастернаком?<br/>Под светом галогеновых ламп она выглядела едва ли не бледнее окружающих маковых цветов, никогда не знавших солнца. Они доверчиво тянули лиловые лепестки к его суррогату.</p><p>— <i>Достойно ли терпеть безропотно позор судьбы<br/>Иль нужно оказать сопротивленье?<br/>Восстать, вооружиться, победить!</i><br/>Иви повесила маску на стену оружейной анфилады, взяла со стойки блестящую шпагу и взвесила в руке. Эфес не был изукрашен филигранью и камнями, как у развешенных в главном зале клинков, кожа рукояти оказалась изрядно потерта, а лезвие щерилось зазубринами. На мятых доспехах в центре зала то тут, то там зияли следы уколов.<br/>— О, не скорбите, пухлый сэр, — поклонилась в их сторону Иви, заведя левую руку за спину. — Наш благодетель не желал бы видеть нас в унынии. Давайте же знакомиться поближе… Хха! — и в стальную грудь с лязгом ударила шпага, посланная выпадом атаки.<br/>День за днем Иви просыпалась в девять утра и готовила еду, осваивая рецепты из рукописной поваренной книги, а вместо чтения утренних газет наблюдала за Лондоном с десятков черно-белых мониторов. По четыре часа в день она посвящала образованию и тренировкам, и через какое-то время уже без запинки могла назвать три способа получения толуола и нанести удар кинжалом, кувыркнувшись под руку врага. Лежа вечерами в постели, Иви вслух читала переводы Дюма и Бунина, и, обессиленная и очарованная, засыпала, гладя жесткие черты на соседей подушке.<br/>А когда в Лондоне выпал снег, и на Трафальгарской площади зажглась рождественская ель, Иви Хэммонд поцеловала Гая Фокса в румяную щеку, завернула лицо платком и впервые с пятого ноября покинула Галерею. Ведь если с хорошими девочками и случаются чудеса, то Сочельник — самое время.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Депрессия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лондон заметало снегом: улицы, крыши, фонари — все было белое, мягкое, почти теплое и нестерпимо светлое после подземного мрака. Иви вышла на поверхность в районе Бридж Плейс, по старой памяти озираясь опасливо. Но белый покров вокруг заброшенного вокзала был нетронут, и только за Иви оставалась цепочка тут же укрываемых следов, уходящих в сторону Воксхолльского моста, и дальше на север, вдоль гранитного берега Темзы. К месту, облик которого теперь хранили лишь воспоминания, фотографии и гравюры.<br/>«Нечего возрождать из пепла» — подумала Иви, остановившись в тени меж ртутных фонарей, через дорогу от щитов, отделивших место взрыва Парламента. Глядя в снежную ночь из тени капюшона, она вдруг явственно ощутила под пальцами холод рычага поезда, когда-то унесшего сюда тело V и несчетные фунты гелигнита, вспомнила вспышки пламени над Темзой и захлебнулась бы слезами, восторгом и взрывной волной, если бы порывом метели ее не подхватило и не понесло вверх по Уайтхолл.<br/>Дичась редких прохожих, скорыми и тихими шагами она двигалась мимо темных фасадов Министерства обороны и Адмиралтейства, и вышла к пространству Трафальгарской площади. <br/>Высокая, празднично убранная ель сверкала над священником и хористами в бело-золотых ризах, над рождественским вертепом и притихшими горожанами, собравшимися на мессу со свечами в бумажных фонариках. Иви встала поодаль. Задумавшись и заслушавшись, она не заметила, как на ее плечах намело снега, а очнулась, только когда часы на башне пробили полночь, а хор запел Hark the Herald Angels Sing. Взметнулись в небо цветные шутихи, люди вздрогнули и затаилась, но уже через мгновение на их лицах проступили робкие улыбки, а в следующую минуту Иви впервые за много лет услышала на ночной улице Лондона счастливый смех. Вдруг ощутив себя невыносимо чуждой, она отряхнулась и уже решила двинуться обратно, когда очередная искристая вспышка выхватила из темноты на другом конце площади высокий силуэт в длинном плаще и шляпе. Он торопливо скрылся в направлении аллей Мэлл. Иви рванулась следом.<br/>Она бежала, как гончая, почти не глядя под резвые ноги, ловя ртом воздух, ловя тени среди припорошенных вековых стволов и дорожек парка, в бликах фонарей и волнах метели. Обогнув озеро по правому берегу, срезав перед площадью у дворца, Иви вырвалась на Бакингем-гейт. Там, окончательно потеряв цель из виду, сорвав с лица мешавший дышать платок, она зашагала к дому. </p><p>После морозного города воздух Галереи показался Иви горячим, сухим, даже затхлым. И, что больше всего расстраивало, точно таким же, как до ее ухода: не примешалась к нему странная, почти забытая смесь ароматов шерстяного сукна, городской пыли с подошв, металлического окисла, кожи и чего-то теплого и пряного, что могло принадлежать только одному человеку, обгони он ее на пути к дому.<br/>Привалившись спиной к стене, Иви постояла минуту, согреваясь, и под улыбающимся взглядом Гая Фокса стянула с себя мокрые ботинки, потяжелевшую от талого снега куртку, и джинсы, набравшие воды после прогулки. Она взглянула на поворот к своей спальне, потом — на маску, висящую на стене, и, взяв ее с собой, отправилась в единственное место Галереи, куда до сей поры не решалась ступить. В комнату V.<br/>Большая кровать, разворошенная постель. Мятый лён, черный шелк стеганого покрывала, резное изголовье темного дерева. На противоположной стене картина: там женщина стояла на коленях, свесив стопы с края обрыва, а мужчина, лица которого не было видно, склонился над ней в объятиях и поцелуе. Золотистые мазки складывались в орнаменты, поблескивали в свете матовых ламп, горящих по контуру зеркала у гримерного стола. Пахло сухими цветами: в углу комнаты, в высокой китайской вазе, чернели увядшие розы.<br/>Опираясь коленом на пуф у стола, Иви стерла тонкий и нетронутый слой пыли с деревянной головы, на каких обыкновенно хранили парики, и мельком взглянула на раскрытую рядом тетрадь и выхватила строчку из ряда строф: <i>«Привет, я — смотритель и я не знаю куда смотрю…»</i> Перелистнув страницу, Иви ушла смотреть, что скрывается за еще одной дверью, ведущей из комнаты.<br/>В сущности, не важно, каким образом в каменной полости на глубине двухсот футов оказалась медная ванна на львиных лапах. Ее все еще можно было использовать по назначению, и под шум натекающей воды Иви решила изучить темные склянки, выставленные в лоток у зеркала, пятнами помутневшего от старости. Масло лаванды, розы и облепихи, мазь с серным серебром, спирт и лоснящиеся кристаллы ментола… Гребень и зубная щетка, в стакане рядом — опасная бритва, несколько ножниц, пинцеты, шпатели, зажимы и скальпели. Спички, горелка, стерильные салфетки и лампа на гибкой ноге. Ниже, аккуратно свернутые, выстроились в ряд застиранные бинты. В ржавом ведре в углу — те, что уже не отстирать.<br/>В ванной Иви лежала, пока кожа не зарумянилась, а стопы не перестало покалывать, и отогревшись и отмывшись, надышавшись лавандовым паром и завернувшись в черное полотенце, снова подошла к зеркалу. На конденсате выделялся отчетливый и прозрачный след крупной ладони. Ладонь Иви, уложенная поверх, выглядела на его фоне почти детской.<br/>Постель была мягкой и прохладной. На восточном столике подле нее, на изукрашенном перламутром и опалами подносе, лежала длинная трубка с небольшой емкостью на конце, прикопченном и окованном бронзой. Рядом стоял пузырек с вложенной ложечкой и масляная лампа, которую Иви зажгла спичкой. На просвет было видно: жидкости в пузырьке оставалось еще до половины.<br/>Иви вспомнила маковые цветы в оранжерее и их сочащиеся молоком головки. Скальпели, зажимы и бинты с бурыми разводами. Вспомнила новости об убийствах — и перевязь с ножами в оружейной, и вес кинжала в руке, и горячую кровь на ладонях, своих и чужих… Она погасила огни у зеркала, оставив тени сгущаться в углах и трепетать вокруг языка пламени, потом устроилась среди одеял и подушек и взяла трубку со стола. В молчании она заправила ее и поднесла бронзовый конец к огню. Смесь закипела быстро.</p><p>Дымка ползла по комнате и в свете танцующего огня преломлялась во фрактальные узоры мандал, неосязаемые и многомерные кружева. Вился опиумный дым, картина напротив вилась узорами и искрилась золотом. Выдыхая сладковатый дурман, Иви вдыхала потоки, поднимавшиеся от нагретой постели, и медленно терлась щекой о подушку, зажав меж бедер стеганое одеяло. Здесь пахло V: нежно — его телом, пряно — его снами, терпко — его болью. Иви узнала этот запах и вспомнила вечер четвертого ноября.<br/>Тихая музыка, рука в руке, шаг в шаг, а всего в паре слоев одежды — живой человек, которого она совсем не знала, бесконечно далекий от образа бесплотной идеи под маской. И так хотелось провести по вороту его дублета, едва задев шею, и заглянуть прикосновением хотя бы за манжет перчатки… Тогда V вел ладонью вдоль ее позвоночника, а Иви замерла и прижалась ближе.<br/>Он мягко огладил ее спину и у самого уха прошептал:<br/>— Не подглядывай…<br/>И она послушалась. Из темноты за мембраной век к ней потянулись знакомые руки, двинулись от ее голеней к бедрам и изгибам талии, очертили плечи. Иви затаила дыхание, будто стоя на краю пропасти, но доверившись, поплыла в пространстве, теряя ориентиры и переставая различать верх, низ и количество ласкавших ее рук. Все они — его.<br/>Вся она — его. Маленькая и хрупкая Иви, измученная Иви, славная и смелая девочка. Он обещал: больше никакого вранья, никакой боли… Дыханием он согревал ее, и она выгибалась отзывчиво, а стоило отнять ладони — сжималась до эмбрионального кокона. Но волна за волной смелела, ловила чужие пальцы в темноте и сплетала со своими, влекла к себе. Она хотела стать ближе: текучая, как вода, гордо поднялась и опала, обволакивая влагой тело под собой. Вздымаясь и опускаясь, упругим и нежным прибоем она скользила по паутине рубцов на его груди и животе, и слушалась ладоней, двигавших ее бедра во все нарастающем темпе, и стонала, не слыша собственного голоса, и плакала, не чувствуя слез.<br/>Когда напряжение внутри наконец разрешилось спазмами, а теплые руки заключили ее, обессиленную и взмокшую, в объятия, Иви прикоснулась губами к согретой щеке Гая Фокса и прошептала сквозь его улыбку:<br/>— След помады пошел бы тебе сейчас больше румян…<br/>Высвободившись и выпрямив спину, она открыла глаза. Упала на двести футов под землю. Разбилась под каменными сводами, на остывающей постели, где лежала лишь маска с хлопковыми завязками. <br/>Лампа задыхалась и коптила, потрескивая. На негнущихся ногах Иви поднялась и, взяв маску за тесьму, вышла прочь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Принятие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иви Хэммонд нужно было бежать. Бежать сквозь гулкие коридоры, сдирать кожу и ногти, прорываясь сквозь толщу давящей породы, жадно хватать воздух с поверхности, рваться к свету, к жизни. Но уже поздно. <br/>Они смотрели с картин, написанных давно истлевшими руками, их разинутые рты разноголосо звучали из музыкального автомата, строчки их угасших мыслей испещряли тлеющие страницы в пыльных переплетах. В янтарном свете Главного зала Иви Хэммонд застыла среди мертвецов.<br/>Тени Галереи обвились вокруг ее ног. Воздух, вязкий и сладковатый от опиума, пыли и запахов живых и увядших цветов, тек в грудь слишком медленно, чтобы можно было сделать такой необходимый для рывка вдох.<br/>— Я в Чистилище, — прошептала Иви, — в Чистилище…<br/>— Ты похитил меня, привел в свое подземное царство! — она, было, засмеялась, но быстро выдохлась. — Но Лета иссохла, жажду больше не утолить…<br/>С трудом она шагнула к роялю, украшавшему центральную часть зала, открыла лакированную крышку и прикоснулась к нотам. Клавиши показались ей теплее собственных пальцев.<br/>— Помню не зря пятый день ноября, и заговор пороховой… Проходят века… Но грусть и тоска…<br/>Договорить она не смогла. Зажала рот ладонью, согнулась, зажмурилась и зарыдала беззвучно.</p><p>— Тебе двадцать восемь, ты закончил факультет истории и устроился преподавать в свою alma mater. За идеи свободы и равенства студенты тебя боготворили. Полиция — нет… — сказала Иви, выйдя за пределы тепла и света, неся в одной руке маску Гая Фокса, а в другой — спички и жестяную канистру.<br/>— Тебе двадцать три. Принц реликтовой крови, ты с детства обучен фехтованию, литературе и охоте на лис. Но ты слишком плохо вписываешься в стройное будущее Norsefire… — двигаясь знакомой дорогой, Иви свернула к Театральному залу, и зимним холодом ей пахнуло в лицо.<br/>— Тебе семнадцать. Ты поступил в колледж и попал в дискуссионный клуб, где обсуждался приход нацистов к власти. Тогда ты встал на сторону протеста. После очередной демонстрации тебя взяли под стражу и отправили в лагерь для перемещенных лиц…<br/>В темноте, стараясь не наступить ни на одну из разбросанных по полу масок, Иви двигалась мимо рядов манекенов, обходя те, что уронила в прошлый раз, пока не приблизилась к лестнице, уводящей на станцию метро и впадающей в странную систему здешних переходов. Иви встала на колени. Маску перед собой уложила бережно, канистру открыла с усилием и подняла над головой: обжигая холодом, бензин полился на короткие волосы, на плечи, потек по груди, по ногам, между камней, и пропитал черные плащи, лежащие вокруг.<br/>— Тебе двадцать шесть, и ты — талантливый химик в аспирантуре. Тебе двадцать — и ты торгуешь цветами у рыночной площади. Ты — все, что угодно, ты — господин в тенях подземного царства, ты молод, красив и силен, мой румяный и улыбчивый Гай Фокс, — улыбнулась Иви.<br/>— А Иви Хэммонд изнасиловали и убили полицейские год назад… Летом ее казнили! — крикнула она, — Пристрелили за химическим складом! А в ноябре она, говорят, шагнула в поезд, и… и исчезла во взрыве.<br/>Дрожа, она достала из коробка спичку.<br/>— Гай-Фокс. Твое имя — такты отсчета.<br/>Короткий росчерк, и маленькое пламя осветило блестящее от бензина лицо.<br/>— И пусть сегодня играет реприза!..<br/>Она закрыла глаза и разжала пальцы.</p><p>Мерно стучал челнок машинки, пока игла прошивала плотную ткань дублета по новым лекалам. На раскроечном столе, в свете галогенных ламп, блестели облезлые ручки ножниц, и в беспорядке лежали мелки, булавки и мерные ленты. Поскрипывала педаль, и слышалась в коридорах Галереи тихая песня о догорающей лучине.<br/>В спальне, где перед большой постелью золотилась картина Климта, стоял букет свежих роз в китайской вазе, и раздвоенное отражением лицо Гая Фокса белело гротескной улыбкой в полумраке, и каштановые волосы нелепого парика сияли в контуре ламп у зеркала.<br/>Когда через пару дней реваншисты объявили о намерении возобновить комендантские часы, и среди людей пошел ропот, облаченная в черное фигура возвысилась над Лондоном. Болтая ногами с пролета Тауэрского моста, она придерживала шляпу на ветру и куталась в плащ, и размышляла вслух, под шум машин ста тридцатью футами ниже:<br/>— И вырастет новая жизнь и новая надежда, и мы будем говорить о спасении… Или нет? Наверное, пришло время объявить, что слухи о моей смерти весьма преувеличены? Они думают, что бунтарь умер. Но… <br/>Фигура поднялась во весь рост и крикнула во весь голос: <br/>— Да здравствует бунтарь!<br/>Холодный ветер подхватил эту весть и понес над заснеженными улицами и вечерними огнями, заставляя прохожих ежиться и спешить в тепло, над темными водами Темзы и над Трафальгарской площадью, и над заброшенным зданием вокзала Виктория, свистя на разные лады в разбитых окнах и пустых залах.<br/>Ветер качнул завесу снега под разрушенной крышей депо, и сквозняками полетел по ржавым рельсам и пустым платформам. Его порывы достигли Галереи, и плащи безликой армии хлопали ему восторженно. А в месте, где лестница от станции метро впадала в старую систему переходов под городом, алые розы трепетали над бензином и кровью.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>